


Protectors of the earth

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, But make is magical boys, Drabble kind of fic, Hopefully fluffy and funny, Multi, kinda like witchlix, very magical boys, will update randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: Three boys are chosen to be the guardians and protectors of the earth. Chaos ensues.





	1. Sun I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe the most advanced aliens are in another solar system? You know, out of reach for our and their technology to connect?”

The moon was huge tonight, silver light bathing the open fields ahead of Felix. He was seated on one of the larger rocks that gave him an overview of the open landscape, stiff fingers desperately tugging his fluffy, pink jacket closer to him in an attempt to get rid of the cold that was seeping through. 

“Jisung!” he called out, an underlying whine making it into his voice. He let his eyes travel over the tall grass on the field, finally spotting Jisung. Jisung was wearing his alien hoodie and jeans, walking around with his homemade alien device in his hands. “Can we go home?” Felix asked, pouting in an attempt to get his point across. 

“Give me five more minutes!” Jisung said, excited smile on his face as he looked back at Felix for a moment. Felix just rolled his eyes but nodded either way. He kept following Jisung with his eyes, watching as he walked back and forth on the field. 

Jisung had been waiting for this night for a while now, the full moon when the moon was closer to the earth because apparently that would increase his chances of contacting aliens and Felix, being the good best friend he was, stayed with him.

“We really should get back,” Felix said as he pulled out his phone. With his fingers being stiff because of the cold, unlocking the phone wasn’t the easiest task. He glanced at the clock, pursing his lips as he saw it was past midnight. “We have class tomorrow, Jisung.”

“You’re right,” Jisung called back, shoulders dropping and he let his eyes linger on the huge moon for a moment before he turned around to jog back to where Felix was sitting. “I guess we better head back then.”

“Yeah,” Felix said, slowly sliding off the rock he was sitting on. “Let’s go?” he said, offering his arm to Jisung. Jisung was still grinning but Felix could see the disappointment in his eyes. “You’ll get them next time,” he said, trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

“I  _ know _ we’re not alone,” Jisung said, pouting and Felix nodded. “I thought I would get in contact with something tonight.”

“Maybe the most advanced aliens are in another solar system? You know, out of reach for our and their technology to connect?” Felix suggested. He wasn’t too sure about this whole alien business but he hated to see Jisung sad and disappointed. 

“That…” Jisung trailed off, eyes widening before the excited twinkle returned. “That must be why!” he said and Felix nodded, grin stretching on his lips. 

Felix was about to say something but a gleam on the dirt path they walked along caught his attention. 

“Wait,” he said, letting go of Jisung’s arm to approach the object. He crouched down, cold fingers reaching out to pick up a small silver bracelet. Jisung was silent behind him and Felix narrowed his eyes, studying the bracelet. It was a small chain bracelet with a little charm on it. The charm was of a sun and as Felix brushed his thumb over it, it almost felt warm to the touch. 

When he stood up and looked back at Jisung, Felix could see Jisung holding a similar bracelet in his hand. 

“You found one too?” Jisung asked, eyes wide as he glanced down at the bracelet in Felix’s hand. He held out his palm, the silver reflecting the pale moonlight and Felix studied the bracelet. It was almost identical to Felix’s, except the charm was a little star instead. “That’s odd. Who even comes here?”

“We’re here,” Felix commented. Jisung opened his mouth to reply but promptly closed it again. “We should hand them in tomorrow. The owner probably misses them.”

“The lost and found at the police is closed now,” Jisung pointed out as they began to walk back towards their shared dorm again. 

“We can hand them in tomorrow after class,” Felix said and Jisung hummed.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

  
  


  
  


When Felix awoke, the bracelet was gone. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes to get rid of whatever sleep lingered. He ran a hand through his black hair, smoothing it down. He glanced to his bedside table to reach for his phone, but as he did he noticed that the bracelet was gone.

“What-” he began, furrowing his brows but he didn’t have the chance to think further as his bedroom door was slammed open.

“The bracelet is gone!” Jisung said and Felix just stared at him for a moment. Jisung’s hair was messy, the circles under his eyes dark and he was in the middle of putting his alien sweater on. “It was aliens. I’m  _ sure _ of it!”

“Or maybe we’re both just sleep deprived,” Felix said, yawning as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He looked at Jisung and he was about to say something logical about the situation but Jisung simply turned around and headed towards the kitchen, mumbling something about a breakthrough. 

Felix looked back to the bedside table where the bracelet had been. He had been sure of where it was. It didn’t make sense that it just disappeared like that. He bit his lip, thinking deeply for a moment before he shook his head. He had class in about an hour, he had more important things to think of than the bracelet disappearing without a trace.

Even so, Felix couldn’t stop thinking about the bracelet that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on [This au](https://twitter.com/MakotoRitsu/status/1150504875366785024) uwu I will update with short chapters when I have the energy and will uwu <3 I'm really excited about this tho! I will try to keep it chronological!  
> POVs will change back and forth between our three main characters but i hope that's okay uwu <3 you should also check out [this piece by Mic <3](https://twitter.com/__micart/status/1150995089277083648)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc if you wanna talk/ask smth!


	2. Moon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d rather not make your parents believe I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Good job, guys,” Woojin said as he stood up from behind the drum set. Chan only hummed as he walked back to the worn couch where he left his things. He carefully placed the bass back in the bag. 

“So no practice tomorrow right?” Chan asked, picking up his bag and he turned around to face both Changbin and Woojin. Woojin was resting his hand on Changbin’s waist as Changbin pressed a quick kiss on Woojin’s lips. Chan fake gagged. “Gross.”

“You’re just jealous,” Changbin retorted, sticking his tongue out and the small silver stud caught the fluorescent light from the ceiling. 

“Be nice,” Woojin said, ruffling Changbin’s hair before turning to look at Chan. “No practice tomorrow,” he confirmed and Chan nodded. “Changbin’s parents wanted us to come over for dinner and I think… It’s probably for the best that we go.”

“We can still skip,” Changbin butted in. “I don’t mind practicing instead.”

“But I do,” Woojin said and Changbin rolled his eyes. “I’d rather not make your parents believe I’m a bad influence on you.”

“If anything, Changbin is the bad influence,” Chan joked, a small smile tugging on his lips when Changbin sputtered a protest; he ran a hand through his black curls. He glanced out the window of the small studio, shoulders dropping when he saw the dark skies just barely illuminated by the pale moonlight. “I should get going,” he said, turning back to Woojin and Changbin.

“Ah yeah you should,” Woojin said, nodding his head a little and he pulled the sleeves of Changbin’s shirt down over his shoulders again. “If you’re gonna roll your sleeves up, just wear a tanktop.”

“Don’t wanna,” Changbin whined, pouting and Chan fake gagged again when Woojin kissed Changbin. “Just leave, hyung!” he said jokingly and Chan promptly spun around.

“I’ll leave,” he announced loudly and Woojin chuckled behind him. “I’ll see you guys,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Write in the group chat when you get home,” Woojin said and Chan simply raised his hand to acknowledge what he had just said. He stepped out in the cold night air, a shiver running down his spine and he kind of regretted not bringing a jacket.

The street was quiet as he walked calmly back from the small studio he, Woojin and Changbin were renting. His dorm was further from the studio than Changbin and Woojin’s shared apartment, which often meant he left earlier than the other two.

He hadn’t expected practice to end this late, thus not bringing his jacket along. The days were still warm but the moment the sun set, it became quite chilly. He shuddered and was about to curse himself when something on the pavement caught his attention.

As he crouched down, he furrowed his brows. He reached out to pick up the small, silver bracelet that was reflecting the soft light of the moon. He studied the bracelet for a moment. It was a simple chain with a crescent moon charm. It wasn’t his style but it looked cute.

“Maybe I’ll just bring this to the lost and found tomorrow,” he said as he stuffed the bracelet into the pocket of his pants. It was far too late for anything to be open at this hour. He continued to walk, brows furrowed and his mind occupied with music; too busy to bother even thinking about the small bracelet in his pocket.

The morning after, the bracelet was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this au TvT I hope you are too TvT
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc <3 thank you for reading


	3. Sun II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop teaming up on me like this!”

“Penny for your thoughts?” someone said and Felix snapped his head up to see Woojin standing on the other side of the table. “You looked deep in thought for a while there,” he continued and gestured to the table. “May I?”

“Sure,” Felix replied quickly and Woojin grinned as he sat down in front of him. “I’m… Well I didn’t sleep that well.”

“Ah yeah, Jisung was going to contact aliens, right?” Felix nodded and Woojin pressed his lips together. “Sorry I couldn’t come.”

“You had band practice,” Felix said, shaking his head. “I’m sure Jisung understands.”

“I just-” Woojin paused, furrowing his brows. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he did. “He was so excited about the full moon and I just feel like such a bad friend. I should have made time for you and Jisung. You’re my oldest and best friends.”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jisung said, appearing out of nowhere with a bright smile on his lips. He sat down beside Felix. Felix took a moment to study Jisung’s face. He looked happy, the excited glint in his eyes as bright as ever, despite the disappointment from last year. 

“Hey,” Woojin said, straightening his back and he leaned back in his chair. “How did it go yesterday? Did you get in contact with anyone?”

“No,” Jisung said, pouting before taking a bite of his food. “But it’s okay,” he continued when he finished chewing and he flashed Woojin a wide grin. Woojin shifted his gaze to Felix but Felix just shrugged. “How was practice?”

“It was good,” Woojin said and Felix nodded. “I think we’re ready for the performance next week.”

“Oh right,” Felix said and Woojin hummed. “We’re still invited, right?”

“Of course you are,” Woojin said, furrowing his brows for a moment before grinning. “Are you coming to see me play or are you gonna come just to see Chan?” he teased lightly and Felix absolutely hated the way his face immediately heated up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sputtered, trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably. Both Woojin and Jisung snickered and Felix could feel his face grow even warmer. “Stop teaming up on me like this!” he whined.

“Sorry buddy,” Woojin said. Felix placed his hands on his cheeks, trying to cool them down. “You should really try to talk to Chan. I’m sure the two of you would hit it off, really.”

“He doesn’t seem interested when I try to talk to him,” Felix said, pouting. 

“He’s shy,” Woojin said, crossing arms over his chest. “You should have seen him when I first met him. He’s much better now but he’s still shy around new people.”

“You can always try talking to him,” Jisung said, bumping into Felix’s shoulder playfully.

“I guess,” Felix muttered, staring down at his food. His thoughts wandered off as Jisung began to talk to Woojin about his classes and something about the night before. Then a flash of yellow caught Felix’s attention and he shifted his eyes to his hands. He couldn’t see anything but he could have sworn it came from his hands. He turned his hands over in his lap, inspecting them closely. Still nothing.

_ That’s odd. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have A LOT of drabbles already bc they're so short and lighthearted omg Pls don't mind me as I post these when I'm the most excited about this au hjdjds ngl they are a really nice break from my novel.
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc <3 thank you for reading


	4. Stars I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be aliens.

Jisung was pacing around his bedroom, his mind spinning. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the bracelets and how his just disappeared. Felix hadn’t said anything about his so Jisung wasn’t sure if his had disappeared or not. Felix had been rather quiet since they had found the bracelets, but that might have been because he was thinking of Chan. Jisung wasn't sure. He was too busy trying to figure out the mystery with the disappearing bracelet.  


It  _ had _ to be aliens. There were no other explanation for this.

“How do I come in contact with them though..?” he wondered out loud, frowning as he stopped in front of himself. He could see his alien hoodie on the bed behind him, discarded and swapped for his “I heart alien” shirt instead. As he stood in the mirror, thinking about a way to contact the aliens, a small flash of blue caught his attention.

It came from his wrist and when he looked at it, he could see a small star adorning the skin. This definitely wasn’t there yesterday. 

“This has to be a reason for this,” he muttered to himself as he studied the symbol. It was a simple five pointed star, the lines very faint but they had a blueish hue to them. He carefully poked it.

Like the light switch had been turned on, blue white light filled the room in a second and Jisung closed his eyes when it got way too bright. It felt like the temperature rose as well and despite the fact that everything happened in a matter of seconds, Jisung still had the time to reflect and draw a conclusion. Aliens.

When the light died down, he stood face to face with a complete stranger. Or was it someone else? He narrowed his eyes and the person in the mirror did the same. He studied what seemed to be his reflection for a moment. 

It was his face, round cheeks and chubby jowls, but he still looked so different. His normally dark brown, round eyes were now a clear blue color that matched his hair. While his hair didn’t change a lot in length, he had two small pigtails, one on each side of his head. His t-shirt and jeans had been replaced by white pants, a band of blue around his thighs and a sleeveless blue shirt. Around the holes for his arms were some frills and the collar to the shirt was white and almost resembled a color on those dress shirts that Jisung hated. A blue gem adorned the collar, a faint glow pulsing from it. He brushed his hand up along his forearm, over the white gloves that reached over his elbows. 

His mind was racing as he tried to wrap his head around the situation. 

Then he screamed, a smile breaking out on his face.

“DOES THIS MEAN I’M AN ALIEN?” he yelled to no one in particular, still staring at the reflection. He widened his eyes as another thought crossed his mind and he clamped his hands over his mouth.

Carefully he tiptoed to his door and pushed it open. He looked out into the dorm he shared with Felix, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Felix’s door open and the light turned off. Felix was still out.

No one could know about this until he had figured this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it aliens or nah? My bet is on aliens uwu
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc <3 thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it <3


	5. Sun III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things didn’t just disappear like this.

The disappearing bracelet didn’t really leave Felix’s mind. It kept nagging at him. Things just didn’t make sense. Things didn’t just disappear like this. This was so weird and it was  _ bothering _ him. Jisung had told him not to worry about it, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like things unanswered like this.

He offered the worker at the clothing store a wide grin as he made eye contact with her. She bowed her head and returned the smile. As soon as she turned away, the frown returned on his face and he headed towards the changing rooms, pink sweater in his arms. 

The store was fairly empty at this hour and he felt thankful for that fact. He just liked to have more space and not have to wait in line for the changing rooms and then wait to pay. 

He stepped inside the changing room, placing the sweater on the little chair in the changing room. He glanced at himself in the mirror, hand instinctively coming up to fix his hair a little. His black hair was getting long, almost falling into his eyes and he pouted a little as he made a mental note to ask Jisung for help with cutting it tonight. 

The changing rooms were all silent as Felix pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for the shirt he had brought along to try but paused as he caught a glance of his wrist.

He had a tattoo.

Now Felix liked tattoos but he sure as hell would know if he had gotten one himself. With the little knowledge of tattoos that he had, he knew that he would probably remember the tattoo if he got it on his wrist.

But lo and behold, a small symbol of a sun adorned the skin of his left wrist. 

“What..?” he said to himself as he reached out to touch the symbol. Before he had the chance to reflect over what was going on, a wind blew through the changing room and he closed his eyes as a bright light erupted from the symbol and a warm sensation filled his whole body.

When he opened his eyes again, he just stared at himself in the mirror.

The reflection staring back wasn’t him. It resembled his face, kind of. Small, heart shaped face, thick lips slightly parted in shock and yellow, feline eyes wide. His previously black hair was a bright blond, bangs swept to the side and hair pins pinning it down on the left side. He looked down at himself, his breath catching when he realized he wasn’t wearing his clothes either. He was wearing white pants, a band of yellow around his thighs, along with something that looked like a half skirt, tied with a yellow ribbon to the right. His shirt was yellow too, puffy sleeves that were fastened with a darker yellow band around his upper arms. The collar of the shirt was white with a large, yellow gem or something in the middle.

He leaned closer to the mirror in the changing room, his brain trying to figure out what had just happened.

“Oh…” he said to himself, inspecting his face. His eyes looked sharper than they had before. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why. Then his face softened again. “I have makeup on..?”

There was a pause as he just stood there. He didn’t look bad or anything, it was all just  _ very _ confusing. What was even going on and- His eyes widened as the thought hit him and he began to look around the dressing room. 

_ How the hell was he going to get out of here? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheyyyyyyyy another drabble (honestly these drabbles are keeping me kind of sane rn...... this novel is killing me)
> 
> Thank you all so much ;; i'm so glad this drabble series is well received <3
> 
> You can find me @ pinkpunchmango on twt and cc


	6. Moon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink.

Pink. 

To say he hated the color might be a bit too much. Hate was, after all, a very strong word. But Chan had a pretty strong dislike for the color pink. For a good reason. He was a shy person and as a child it had been even worse. He had struggled to talk in front of his class without his face turning pink. Kids, being kids, had of course teased him for it and that’s how he had developed his distaste for the color pink.

Right now, everything about him was pink. 

The initial shock was gone and he scowled at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror. He had just gotten out of the shower when he had discovered a crescent moon on his wrist, touched it and here he was.

His hair was  _ pink _ and on top of that, it was pulled into space buns that almost resembled hearts. It looked a bit ridiculous where they were placed among his unruly,  _ pink _ curls. He leaned closer to the mirror, cursing when he saw that his eyes had turned pink as well. He was completely dressed in pink. White pants with a band of pink around his thighs, a pale pink half skirt tied with a large bow on the left. His shirt was pink as well, wide but short sleeves that ended in frills and a high, white collar with a pink gem fastened to it. 

The only emotion that he was feeling right now was frustration. What had he ever done to deserve this? He disliked the color pink. Did he deserve to be bathed in it?

“I-” he began, thanking whatever god in the heavens that nothing else except his appearance had changed. “I LOOK LIKE A CUPCAKE?!” he all but yelled, the logical part of his brain being thankful that he had a single dorm. 

“Oh my god,” he said as he tugged at the half skirt, still staring at himself in the full body mirror. “Oh my  _ god _ ,” he repeated, tugging at the pink curls.

This wasn’t real.

This wasn’t happening. 

“What is happening?” he asked his own reflection, keeping silent for a moment as if he was waiting for an answer. “How is this possible?”

Chan let his arms drop to his side, shoulders slumping and he looked at his reflection with defeat written all over his face. He studied his reflection for a moment before glancing towards the open bathroom door. He sighed and brushed his fingers through his curls. 

This was one of those moments where he was thankful that he was living alone. At least he would have time to figure out what the hell was going on and how he would turn this thing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyyy yeah still no longfic from me. i'm still traveling like mad and i'm 25/8 exhausted o<-< should be able to update soulbound in a bit but i'm trying to regain all the creative juice iwi 
> 
> thank you all so much for reading <3


	7. Sun IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm calling the cops."

Felix held his breath as he stepped inside his and Jisung’s shared apartment. He looked around, eyes wide and panic rising inside him. He couldn’t hear anything from inside. He glanced down at himself, making sure he was still wearing his normal clothes and not the pastel yellow ones.

Jisung’s door was closed and Felix almost let go of his breath but then remembered the reason why he was holding his breath. He quickly kicked off his shoes and shuffled across the apartment to his own room. 

He closed the door behind him, almost a bit too hard and locked it with a click before exhaling. With a flash of light, in the moment he lost focus, the blond hair and pastel yellow clothes returned. 

“Oh my goooood,” he whispered to himself, staring at his reflection. “What is happening? Why is this happening. What is going on?” he asked himself but no answer came. 

He began to walk back and forth, trying to think of answers to his questions. 

Maybe he should ask Jisung. This was weird but Jisung was his best friend. Jisung could help.

As he thought of Jisung, Felix halted and blinked. Jisung had said he would be home the whole day. Why didn’t Felix even see or hear him? Where was Jisung?

Before Felix could do anything more, like text Jisung if he was alright or something, a loud boom sounded from further down the street. It was loud and his hands instinctively came up to cover his ears as the whole building shook ever so slightly.

Felix rushed over to the window and opened it, looking outside. He could see a weird rift forming in the air down the street. It was far away and he shouldn’t technically be able to see it but he was able to see everything in such detail. But he didn’t have time to reflect over his new supervision or what the hell it was, because out of the rift something climbed out.

It was like a glob of tar, black ooze that pulled itself out of there. 

“What the fuck is that?” he asked himself, eyes never leaving the monster as it had fully emerged from that weird rift. 

As it moved out of the way, Felix caught a quick glance of the world on the other side. It was a dark place, thick red veins pulsating and that black ooze seemed to coat almost everything. 

“I’m calling the cops,” Felix announced and he turned to go and grab his phone.

That same light that had erupted right before he had changed into these clothes returned and he caught some shimmering in the air. He blinked, confused.

“Wha-” he began before the light became too bright for him to see anything. 

He could hear screams and ruckus around him and when the light finally died down, he wasn’t in his room anymore. He was standing out on the street, now holding onto a thin staff with a sun at the top. He was standing…

“Oh…” Felix said as he looked up at the monster. The large, black ooze that, on closer inspection, had at least ten eyes protruding from the melting mass. “Shit.”

He shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I'm updating !! life is... very very busy bc i'm working, trying to get a BA in English as well as I'm currently writing a novel ;v; but gosh i love this au so much so I'm coming back to it hehe
> 
> you can find me on pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc if you wanna talk <3 i love chatting but sometimes i'm a bit slow ;v; 
> 
> Love you! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
